Drarry
Drarry '(ドラリー ''Dorarii) is a member of the Ten Commandments being the '''Commandment of Love. In spite of being the Commandment of Love, Drarry is more resourceful than loving; a notion that causes many of her subordinates to scoff. She is the "bane" of the Commandment of Patience, Julian Prince and the additional bane of the Commandment of Silence; being considered their main enemy. She is considered to be among the physically weaker members of the Ten Commandments; though in reality she is really among the stronger members on par with the Ten Commandments` Captain, Julian Prince. This makes her feared among all of the soldiers due to her strength; nobody wants to get on her bad side. She is also called Lady Drarry, as she is a member of the Royal Family as the 10th Princess and is the only one among her adoptive siblings that didn`t abdict on her claim to the throne; though she is not usually found in the palace being to being a member of the Ten Commandments. Appearance In her past, Drarry had dark blonde hair, bluebell eyes, and narrow brown eyebrows. She wears a long-sleeved white turtleneck with pointed sleeves, and red accents. Usually worn over her shirt is a red jacket with quarter length sleeves, and a popped beige collar. Usually wearing gray pants, and a brown belt with a buckle bearing symbol of the Royal Family, before it is replaced by a wing buckle; a testament to her acceptance to the Empire`s Ten Commandments. Now, she has long, wavy/straight light blonde hair and light blue eyes. She also has a thin golden crown with two wings on each side, and a red jewel in the center, and solid, golden arm cuffs. She wears a white dress with golden, a six-pointed flower embroidered on the chest, divided by a golden seam that splits the bodice from collar to belt. At the center of the flower sits an oval azure gemstone. Her sleeves are golden, pointed pauldrons that stand of their own accord. The aforementioned seam blends into the gold trim of her uniform collar and ends when it reaches the apex of her thick golden belt, creating a V-shaped belt at her waist. Her white ruffled skirt, which begins under the belt, is open at the front revealing a pair of white, skin-tight shorts striped with a thick golden line on the outside of each thigh. Drarry also wears knee-high athletic white and aqua boots, with gold soles and accents. She completes her ensemble with a knee-length red cape. Compared to many of the Ten Commandments, she is eight feet tall. Personality "They call her cursed, unwanted, unneeded, she is possibly the only warrior that can surpass the strongest warriors right now. Strong in body and mind, she fares terribly in....social situations..haha?" ''(Empire Rune Knight Apprentice commenting on Drarry`s personality). Drarry is as mentioned above, a anomaly; a "enigma" if you will. A capable fighter, leader, and supporter in military actions; unfortunately she is not skilled in social interactions as she was not trained for those. Despite being the 10th Princess, she is far more skillful at combat than at actual social events. She is a diplomatic person but is also harsh and blunt when the need calls for it. Among all of the Ten Commandments, she is the most severe with her punishments. History "''She could run as fast as the wind, swing her clunky sword as fast as water, and jump into the air while swinging her sword like a baseball bat." Drarry was born into the eternal darkness of the Harrow Woods; her parents having decided to get away for a while on a vacation. Raised by a nursemaid in the Harrow Woods; she became an uncultured child who knew the laws and customs of the forest. Suddenly, one day she was brought to the capital and taught how to read and write; being taught swordplay unlike her younger and elder siblings who were deemed too important and too "delicate" to risk teaching swordplay. Her skills in the sword became unparalleled, leaving her with no equal. Due to this, she decided to hone her skills even further mastering archery, poetry, masterful forgery, writing, literature, diplomacy, leadership skills, and useful training to strength her body and mind in preparation for her to face Annabeth Crowling a sword master in her own right. Synopsis Eternal Spring: Youthful Summer After returning from a stressful mission, Drarry`s teammates and Drarry decide to go to the geothermal hot springs to relax and recuperate fully. Peaceful Picnic Drarry in the spur of the moment decides to hold a picnic to celebrate their successful mission. Magic and Abilities Sword of Pyria '- A thousand year-old sword gifted with the greatest protections magic can offer. It will only respond to a skillful wielder who cares deeply about their country and is willing to protect people even at the cost of their own life. Once the conditions have been met, this ancient relic will begin to sync with it`s user to the point where they can draw upon the magic of the sword even if it`s sealed away with sealing chains to a certain extent. It is described as a bulky sword with a thin handle made of pure gold with the guard that wraps around the blade being made of pure gold as well with a blue rune-stone situated in the middle of the sword`s guard. The blade itself is a light silver color that glows a little like a moonstone with a intricate design on the blade itself allowing it to flow energy through the blade so that the user can propel themselves forward. '''Wind Magic '(風の魔法 Kaze no Mahō): * '''Piercing Gale * Battering Ram * Slicing Hammer * Spear of the Storm King * Priestess of Wind * Apostle of Tiamat 'Nameless Magic '(ナメレス滅竜魔法, Nameresu no Mahō): A type of Holder, Lost, Forbidden Magic, Nameless Magic involves the usage of one`s own magical reserves overloading the weapon; causing the weapon to become stronger than steel in a sense. This form of magic can be utilized in different ways in combat such as using it to perform a jump to avoid a slice, kick, or surplex in battle. By employing a secondary function or a third-wheel function of this form of magic, you are able to heal grievous wounds and regrow organs with the secondary function of the magic being able to send magic into your own body to fight in combat.